


Superstitions Be Damned

by djAngelynn



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5690101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djAngelynn/pseuds/djAngelynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding, but Karin has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superstitions Be Damned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunatasha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatasha/gifts).



> This is my Secret Santa gift for lunatasha! The prompt is 'Eve', but really, I just took it at its loosest definition for an excuse to write shameless smut. I’m a little rusty, because I haven’t written smut in a while, but I hope you like it! :)

As a Captain in the Gotei 13, and a well-trained soldier who has fought through and survived wars, Hitsugaya Toshiro was a very light sleeper. So when the door to his bedroom slid open softly, he was up immediately, Hyorinmaru grasped firmly in his right hand, senses alert and sweeping his surroundings for the intruder's identity.

He huffed in exasperation when he brushed up against the warm reiatsu of one Kurosaki - soon to be Hitsugaya, and the mere thought of it made him almost dizzy with joy - Karin, and placed Hyorinmaru back to where it had stood - next to the bed, within easy reach - before flopping back onto the bed with a groan, an arm thrown across his eyes for good measure. "What are you doing here?" He grumbled to the ceiling, "aren't we forbidden from seeing each other until the ceremony tomorrow?"

"I couldn't sleep," Karin grouched, sliding the door closed behind her. Hitsugaya heard the muted padding of her feet as she came to his bed, and felt the mattress sink beneath her weight as she perched on the side of it. 

"Isn't it bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding?" he asked, when she tugged silently at his arm, presumably so that she could actually see his face in order to talk to him. 

"It's a western tradition!" Karin protested, tugging harder at his rock-like arm, "It's not like you're going to run off when you see me tomorrow!"

"Still bad luck!" he returned, refusing to move his arm from its position. 

Karin huffed, giving up and crossing her arms under her breasts instead. "Didn't know you are such a superstitious old fart." There was a pause, then - "I have a way around that."

Toshiro immediately began shaking his white head, wary of whatever mischief the sly tone of his bride-to-be hinted at. "I'm sure whatever it is probably shouldn't be done."

His bride-to-be's tone was infinitely pleased as she promised him, "You'll definitely like this one."

The bed rocked as she got up, and Toshiro's strained his ears to hear her movements as she crossed the room. There was a rustling of cloth that had Toshiro licking his suddenly dry lips, and then Karin was back, the bed once again dipping under her weight as she clambered on - except this time, Toshiro felt the warmth of bare skin as she settled herself across his abdomen. 

She leaned toward him, hot breath against his ear, and the tips of her breasts brushed against the bare skin of his chest, and Toshiro was suddenly painfully aware of two things.

One. His fiancee had stripped off her clothes, and was as naked as the day she was born, and - 

Two. The only item of clothing he had on were boxers, and there was no way that Karin would have missed the obvious tenting in them now. 

"Keep your eyes closed, but move your hand away," she instructed him, voice low, and he complied mutely, heart pounding in his chest. 

A thick cloth was placed over his eyes, and he lifted his head to allow her to tie it securely at the back. He would probably allow her to do anything if she continued to distract him with all that skin, he thought to himself. 

She sat up, a pleased hum on her lips, then it was his turn to suck in a breath, as she slid herself slowly down his tense body and straddled his hips and began to rock slowly, and enticingly against his erection.

He could feel the cotton of his boxers dampening with her arousal, the heat of her core as she slid against him, hear the soft pants of her breath as she teased him. Wanting to see her - screw superstition - he reached to pull the blindfold off, but she tsked loudly and slid down to his knees, away from his easy reach.

"The blindfold has to stay on," she reminded him, and he scowled in the general direction of her voice. "You said so yourself. No seeing the bride before the ceremony."

Damn. 

His hands fell away from the blindfold, and he sat up, reaching for Karin and pulling her back into his lap. "I can't see," he told her huskily, "but I can still do this." With that, he cupped her jaw, and unerringly found her plump lips with his own. She melted into his kiss, and Toshiro couldn't help the groan of approval as she pressed herself against him and kissed him back with equal fervor. 

The other hand found the curve of her backside, and deft fingers stroked between her cheeks, making her gasp. Needing no further encouragement, Karin tilted her hips, giving him the access he sought, and was rewarded when he pressed a finger into her already dripping heat. 

She moaned, pushing herself onto his finger, wanting to get more of him in her as he teased her. 

He trailed his lips down her neck to distract her, pressing light kisses on her skin, careful not to bite or suck the soft, milky skin because it would definitely show when she wore her dress in the morning, and he would definitely be roasted by both their sisters for that.

Pressing a hand against her lower back, he urged her to arch her back, and closed his mouth around the hardened peak of one rosy nipple when she did. Karin whimpered, one hand sliding to the back of his white head and gripping the locks almost painfully, and he bit her sensitive nipple gently in warning. 

Defiant, Karin tightened her grip around the handful of hair, and Toshiro responded to the challenge by working another finger into her, and switching his attention to the other breast. Her whimper of approval and the jerk of her hips declared him the winner of that round. 

But Karin was ever the competitor, and it was his turn to suck in a breath as she pulled his erection free from its prison, and wrapped a hand around it, her thumb brushing the sensitive head in teasing strokes. 

He growled her name, and he could almost see the pleased grin on her lips as she stroked him in time to the rhythm of his fingers. All thoughts of competition flew from his mind as Karin gasped pleadingly, thrusting her hips more roughly against his hand. He could feel the wet evidence of her need coating his fingers, and the telltale tightening of her walls as she strained to reach her peak. 

Her protest was loud when he pulled his hand away, and she gave his cock a painful squeeze and tug for good measure.

Undeterred, Toshiro lifted her from his lap, shrugging his boxers off and tossing it haphazardly across the room. She was back in his arms in a heartbeat, and his groan was heartfelt as she sank down on his length, taking him slowly until he was fully seated in her hot, wet core. 

His lips found hers again as she began to move, and he was suddenly extremely aware of how the blindfold heightened all his other senses while cutting off his sight. He could hear the slap of skin against skin as she rode him, the lustful sounds at the back of her throat. He could feel the fluid movements of her strong, lithe body as she undulated against him, the slickness of her want and the tightness of her pussy surrounding his cock with every thrust. He could smell the musky scent of her essence, taste the saltiness of her sweat.

He could imagine the mesmerising bounce and sway of her breasts, and trailed his hands up to pluck at her nipples, gratified when she moaned approvingly into his kiss and pressed her breasts into his palms. 

Slowly, her pants became harsher, and she broke off the kiss to bury her face into the crook of his neck as her movements became more erratic. His hands slid down to her hips, and his grip tightened as he thrust into her, even as he slowed down her movements. Karin whimpered, her plump walls tightening around him, hips twisting as she tried speed up her movements again. 

"Please," she gasped, frustrated when he slowed down even further instead of giving in to her, "I'm so close."

Toshiro's only response was to thrust sharply into her, and her cry was part relief and all lust as he brushed against the most sensitive spot inside her. Grudgingly, she let him set the pace, and was rewarded when he found that spot unerringly again and again. 

Her breath stuttered as the walls of her pussy fluttered around him, and she tensed in his arms, her blunt fingernails dug into his muscled back. She came with a startled cry, his breath hot against her ear as he whispered words of love and lust into her ear.

But Toshiro was not done yet, and before she could come down from her blissful high, he had rolled her onto her back, and was driving into her with short, rapid strokes. Each snap of his pelvis brushed against her sensitive clit, and she could feel the tightening in her core once more as he urged her to another climax. She whimpered in protest. Her body was too sensitive; every press of her clit was a rush of burning lust, every thrust of his cock was a burst of agonising ecstasy. 

She was almost sobbing as Toshiro urged her toward her climax, senses overloaded with pleasure, and when release finally came, it had Karin seeing stars. 

Karin was only vaguely aware of her husband-to-be as he collapsed next to her, shifting just enough to tuck her body against his. 

"You know your sister and Momo are going to be furious if they find us like this in the morning," he murmured into her hair, already half-asleep, the blindfold still in place. She may not be superstitious, but he was not taking any chances. 

Karin hummed in agreement, boneless and sated, mind blessedly fuzzy and far away from any thoughts of her sister, and soon-to-be sister-in-law. She'll face their wrath in the morning. Right now, all that mattered to her was the lull of sleep and the warm cocoon of her intended's embrace. 


End file.
